


Breathe Me

by viktores_secret



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, BDSM, Choking, F/M, Fetish Clothing, Implied Sexual Content, Latex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-24
Updated: 2017-06-24
Packaged: 2018-11-18 06:36:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11285697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/viktores_secret/pseuds/viktores_secret
Summary: Viktor’s been a naughty boy, and he knows this time he won’t be able to escape Umbridge’s scolding stare. Mentally he’s prepared for anything, but will he physically hold up against Dolores’ scorching games?





	Breathe Me

Viktor stood outside the palace walls, waiting for who he knew would come soon. His arrangement with Dolores Umbridge was only temporary, he knew, but like the loyal hidden beau that he was, he couldn’t dream of nothing but her toad-like voice and scaly skin. Her toxic, commanding attitude was so addictive, and he never could get enough of it. Skipping out on their meetings lately had been a huge mistake.

“I see you’ve broken not one, not two, but three school rules only today, Mr. Nikiforov,” a well-known voice announced from behind him. “Improper uniforms, lackluster attendance and indifference to nightly curfews are all...  _ punishable _ .”

He  _ knew _ what she was talking about, abhorred and yet lived so freely because of her cruel punishments. 

Improper uniforms; tight, pink latex stretched over his whole body, just the way she’d asked him to do. 

Lackluster attendance; falling asleep after masturbating to mental images of her elder physique and promptly missing their appointments.

Indifference to nightly curfews; sneaking out to meet with her.

Breaking school rules because she asked him to and still getting punished for it sent such a thrill through his body.

“Ah well, I hear punishing is your most knowledgeable field,” he leered at her. “Why don’t you show me what you’ve got?”

Challenging her was always a double edged sword. A pretty pink blush would spread across her face, almost blending with her gorgeously arranged hot pink #OOTD. Viktor had to stop his mind from following as her blush spread to her strong, womanly chest, otherwise he would lose it there and then.

She pushed him against the cold stone wall, grabbing a hold of his throat and squeezing tight enough for it to hurt; tight enough for it to fill Viktor with  _ want _ . 

“I’ll show you,” she smirked, pushing her knee between his legs and forcible grinding against his dick. “Eight inches of space between boys and girls, Mr. Nikiforov. Let’s see how long it takes to get you off, just like this.”


End file.
